


Indigo

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Hair, Body Worship, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis, Small Penis Crusade, Spit Kink, balls, there's no humiliation i swear, we like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: Dimitri lined himself face to face with Sylvain's clothed erection, looping his fingers along the waistband of his underwear, and in a single movement pulled both his pants and underwear down to his thighs."Oh!" Dimitri exclaimed.Pure PWP, got some weird kinks in here. Modern AU
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nekotachis)

It was the end of their third date, the air brisk and the wind biting, the kind of winter night where the darkness feels oppressive and you bundle up deeper into your winter coat. While they had both been friends for many years, life got in the way and they slowly drifted apart up until a few months ago, when a Facebook request came through with a single message from Dimitri, asking if Sylvain would like to check out a local gallery show opening in town. The first date led to the second, and to the third...and so the story goes. Both men walked side by side, close but not touching, as they approached the stoop to Dimitri's apartment. 

"Thanks for the invite, It's been such a pleasure to see your pretty face again," Sylvain smirked as they approached the door, gesturing with a flourish and a slight bow.

Dimitri shifted a bit, ignoring the compliment, reaching for the doorknob, "Well, it's not much but why don't you come in for a bit, have some tea, we can keep talking?" 

Sylvian seemed to wait a moment, then nodded quickly, smiling under the lapels of his heavy winter coat, "yeah, why don't we do that…"

-

The apartment was cozy, small with dark furniture and light hardwood floors. The kitchen connected directly to the living area, with a lived-in couch facing a large, dusty TV. In front of the couch was a slim mid century modern coffee table, with two big mugs of chamomile tea placed on top of two old magazines. Their conversation from dinner continued, reliving old memories and antics. Sylvain's casual flirtatiousness provided a relaxing and familiar atmosphere, and Dimitri responded in kind, shoulders dropping and movements becoming less stiff. His old friend was always much more charismatic than he was, and it was like Sylvain could turn any room into a party just by showing up with a smile on his face. He was animated and charming, and slightly unaware of the physical space he took up, and it always gave Dimitri a feeling of nostalgia to see it, like putting on your favorite jacket. It just reminded him that some things never change.

As the conversation hit a lull, they could feel past memories and thoughts of the future simmering in the space between them. Shoulder to shoulder on the couch, Sylvain let out a sigh he forgot he was holding, peeking out over at Dimitri from the corner of his eye. Dimitri gazed into his empty mug, clasped in between both hands in front of him, quietly laughing. 

Sylvain shifted, placing his mug on the counter. The room suddenly felt too small for him. Watching Dimitri, one of his oldest friends, warmed his heart, and rekindled a fire inside of him he had been holding at bay for many years. Despite their long friendship, the distance provided to them had allowed something to rekindle in Sylvain, a longing and a curiosity, but also a fear and an apprehension. Dimitri had seemed so confident reaching out to him, as if the roles had reversed and suddenly Dimitri was the seducer and Sylvain the smitten young lady. He wondered where his naive friend had once gone, the guy he had to teach jokes to, who couldn’t relax unless he had a few drinks. Dimitri seemed too world-weary to Sylvain, he could see it etched on his body - the dark circles under his eyes, his slightly sinking posture, his messy hair and somber expression. He wanted to know so more, get underneath the grime and muck that had encased this man, hold it close to him and never let it go again. 

With his usual charm he reached around Dimitri's shoulders, pulling him closer into his chest. He felt him initially tense, and then slowly relaxed, his body melting into Sylvain’s side. It felt good to rest in a familiar place, like lying back in bed after a long journey. Sylvian's body still felt the same as it did 5 years ago, with its furnace-like heat and just a hint of the scent of his soap, something clean and slightly floral. He couldn't deny his intentions when reaching out to his old friend - the attraction he felt then only doubled over time, and he couldn't ignore this closeness was adding to the arousal that he's held inside all these years, trying to ignore. Huddled together, they sat there for some time, one friend leaning into the other, Sylvain running his fingers along Dimitri’s broad and sloping shoulders.

Hesitantly reaching across, Sylvain gently cradled Dimitri's face, rubbing his thumb along his cheek to feel the rough, short hairs, and tracing a line idly underneath his eyepatch. Sylvain’s hand was warm, his palm a bit sweaty, and Dimitri leaned in, uncharacteristically humming ever so quietly under his breath. He forgot how long it had been since he last felt comfortable with someone, and the reality of the human-sized hole inside of him blossomed, how empty he felt without someone to dote on him. He craved the human connection he had been missing all these years. 

“Have you been waiting for me all this time?” Sylvain whispered into Dimitri’s ear, his breath tickling him, “Nobody else to touch, just waiting for me?” the hand slides down his neck, gently resting at his throat, feeling the other’s pulse quicken at his touch, “Is that why you invited me in tonight?” He let the question hover beneath the racing heartbeat in Dimitri’s neck, leaning closer to place a soft kiss on the other man’s temple.

“Sylvain…” his voice is soft and deep, questioning.

"You knew I'd fuck you, isn't that right?"

"Sylvain, no-no, that's not-" Dimitri stumbled over his words, gasping as he felt Sylvian's hand wandering down over his chest, resting over his heart. 

Sylvain nipped at his ear - everything was happening so suddenly, so quickly, as if a lifetime of longing was catching up to this single moment. 

He gave a generous squeeze to Dimitri's full pectoral, and whispered again, low and raw and strained.  
"I have wanted you for so long, Dima," a nip on his ear, a nip on his jaw, a dark and sultry laugh laced with amusement, "I have waited for you for so long."

Dimitri's breath hitched, his growing erection pulsing with the chill running up and down his body. Sylvain had lifted his hair up off his neck, placing warm open mouthed kisses beneath his ear and along his jugular. 

"Sylvain," he groaned, and the redhead hummed in response, "not the couch."

Another humm, this time questioning, more kisses and licks, and a hand trailing down, down, down, closer to his stomach this time, ghosting over his shirt. Dimitri grabbed Sylvain's wrist, and the other man stopped abruptly, as if he wanted to freeze time.

"Bedroom, not here." Dimitri looked away, shy, and quietly added, "it's...more comfortable" before tugging him off the couch. 

The trip to the bedroom was short and not without a generous grope of Dimitri's ass as they passed the threshold. The walls were a pale blue, and a large blue and black flag with a lion hung over the opposite side of the bed, the last vestiges from college. The bed was neat and tidy until Dimitri unceremoniously shoved Sylvain down, who promptly reached up and pulled the pillows out of place with a smug grin before reaching out to catch his friend as he fell on top of him.

Dimitri was unbelievably insatiable, straddling Sylvain's thighs and grinding against him with shallow and aborted movements. They kissed deeply, desperately, Sylvain's hands wrapped around his neck, tugging at his hair, constantly moving and touching. Their tongues reached out, Dimitri growling deep and low as he licked over Sylvain's mouth, bracketing his head between his hands. Sylvain met each of Dimitri's hungry and open mouthed kisses, tasting the tea they had earlier with each thrust of his tongue into his mouth.

Dimitri’s hands travelled, dancing over his sides and fisting themselves on the hem of Sylvain’s shirt. With a couple of squirms and a lot of kisses, Dimitri had Sylvain's shirt off, running his hands through the fluffy dark hair across Sylvain's chest and stomach. 

Sylvain watched cautiously as Dimitri trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to snuggle and scent between his tits, rubbing his nose on his sternum while tugging on a small, pink nipple. Sylvain reached down in an amused kind of awe, running his fingers through Dimitri's messy blonde hair as he descended down Sylvain’s body. His belly tensed when Dimitri nipped below his belly button, fingers running over the buttons on his jeans, blindly undoing them to reveal a pair of black boxer briefs underneath.

The redhead whimpered at the contact, and Dimitri palmed him, groping him like a cheap date as he slid down to be eye level with his crotch.

Only half hard? Dimitri pondered, feeling only a slight bulge in Sylvain's underwear. His friend seemed to be enjoying himself, unaware of Dimitri's apprehension. He felt Sylvain tug his hair, a bit of casual laughter coming above, and Dimitri ran his eyes up along his body, taking in the sight - the fuzzy hair trailing from the waist of his pants up to his chest, his nice tits covered in just the right amount of soft fuzz, the hand not occupied on his head tugging gently at a nipple. He noticed the marks he left along his neck,a chain of hickeys and love bites, up to the awkward lazy smile, the half lidded eyes, the messy hair…

Dimitri is not sure he's ever been so aroused or in love in his entire life. He must have looked awestruck for a moment, both hands at the waistband of Sylvain's underwear, his head lying on his thighs with his mouth opened ever so slightly. 

"Dima, what's up?" Sylvain laughed, "like what you see?"

"You're just…" he trailed off with a kiss over Sylvain's clothes erection - why did he still feel semi hard? "You're so, so unbelievably hot." Sylvain let out a slightly stupid giggle at the compliment. 

Dimitri lined himself face to face with Sylvain's clothed erection, looping his fingers along the waistband of his underwear, and in a single movement pulled both his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

"Oh!" Dimitri exclaimed.

He smiled, stupidly, staring at Sylvain's cute little cock. To call it cute felt almost like an insult to such a big man. His balls were heavy, hanging low between his open thighs. The hair on his stomach continued down, creating a nice fluffy thatch of dark pubic hair, and amongst all of that...was maybe the smallest penis Dimitri had personally ever seen. It was cute and pink, the foreskin covering the base of the crown and not fully retracted, but perhaps only maybe 3" at the most. 

Dimitri reached out, running his fingers through his friends pubic hair and dumbly smiling up at him.

Sylvain looked...smug and absolutely unashamed. He shrugged, "The goddess had to nerf me 'cus otherwise I'd be way too powerful." 

Dimitri choked. 

"It works fine, Dima, just like every other dick."

Dimitri sunk his body down between his thighs, acutely aware of Sylvain watching him, the tension in the room thick. It felt as if time was in statis, as if the entire night was going to depend on Dimitri’s next move. Contemplating, he gently kissed the tip, and felt Sylvain release a quiet sigh. 

"We're not all perfect, Sylvain." He reached for his eyepatch, tapping on it, "fortunately for people like us there's a lot more to life than...screwing around or having two eyes, I guess." He took the eyepatch off, his hair covering the scarred eye as he bent down to place another kiss, this time opened mouthed, on Sylvain's dick. 

"I wouldn't let this change anything," a lick up his balls to the tip causing Sylvain to quietly whine, an animalistic sound, "I still want you," another lick, a sniff and a growl, "I have craved you."

Sylvain let out a whine, then a deep rumbling moan as Dimitri took his whole dick in his mouth. It sat heavy on his tongue, and he sucked gently, not needing to bob his head to fit it in its entirety. His fingers skittered over his thighs, and he felt Sylvain's cock twitch. Above him, Sylvain gasped and whined. 

"Feels good ...t-try this?" Sylvain whispered, reaching down underneath Dimitri's face to quickly fondle his balls. Dimitri hummed in understanding, awarding him a hard suck before reaching up to roll them gently between his warm hand. They felt full and heavy, and they tensed in response to his positive ministrations. 

He looked up in time to see Sylvain's head roll back, letting out a pleased laugh that turned into another deep, rumbly groan. Sylvain's hand was placed gently on the crown of Dimitri's head, his hips making small thrusts, losing himself to the complete pleasure of his hot friend enthusiastically sucking him off. After another vigorous suck, he began to trace his tongue around the tip, tonguing at the slit. He heard his friend begin to pant, felt the bed shift under his squirming.

"Fuck, Dima…" he trailed off, then quietly added, "better than my imagination." 

Dimitri popped off, and their eyes met for the first time since the eyepatch came off - one blue eye and one scarred eye. Sylvain boldly stared back, his pupils blown.

"Oh, Sylvain, thinking about you touching yourself to me…" without losing eye contact, Dimitri flattened his tongue and gave slow licks from root to tip. He ran his lips over his pert cock, stopping at the top to gently tongue the slit before slipping back down to nuzzle and nose at the base. Sylvain whined - such a noisy lover, running his fingers through Dimitri’s hair and tugging in frustration.

"D-Dima, getting close," Sylain whined, his legs coming up around Dimitri's head. 

Another long lick, this time spending extra time to lathe his tongue over his balls. 

Dimitri began to slow his licks. Looking up Sylvain’s body, he began dancing his fingers over Sylvain's tiny dick, ignoring the whines and pleads to suck more and don't stop now coming from above him. His mouth watered - he never realized how badly he needed Sylvain, needed to feel him, needed to be enveloped in him. He felt raw, somehow felt blessed to be able to share this experience with him, that Sylvain would let him get close to him so intimately, and his heart swelled. He wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, rubbing his tongue along the frenum, closing his eyes to let every sound soak in, every whimper and whine.

"Dima, Dima! Don’t you dare stop again!” Sylvain whined, panting as he fucked into Dimitri's, his cock barely filling his warm and wet mouth. He fisted his hands into Dimitri's hair, tugging him off and furiously jerking his little cock between his thumb and two fingers. Sylvain began to pant, deep and fast, and Dimitri could tell he was on the precipice.

"Gunna cum all over that pretty face," he growled, and Dimitri ground into the mattress underneath him, holding onto both thighs beside him like a lifeline. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, a sign of acquiescence. 

Sylvain sat up, one arm behind him to prop him up, absolutely transfixed on the sight before him. Never in his life did he think he would be witnessing this - the man he had been dreaming about for years, obediently waiting open mouthed before him. He felt his orgasm building, starting from the base of his spine, his balls tightening, the heat and pleasure rolling over him. His stomach tightened, and he felt it pull up into his chest, into his neck...his eyes half closed, his voice endlessly pleading and whispering Dimitri's name.

“Please...please Dimitri, please….”

He came with a deep groan and a smile, streaking ribbons of white over Dimitri's tongue, a small bit landing on his cheek. His hand stilled, eyes closed, and he flopped back onto the bed, one arm over his forehead.

He felt Dimitri shift - his hands had left his thighs and he felt him climb up to be face to face with him. Sylvain felt a tap on his cheek, and he slowly opened one tired, hazel eye.

Dimitri stared back at him - his good eye blown wide with arousal. He still had his tongue stuck out, semen and drool dripping onto Sylvain's chest. Sylvian's eyes shot open, eyebrows raised and eyes wide, as Dimitri closed his mouth and swallowed loudly.

"Well, fuck!"

Sylvain’s brain shut down. He was unsure he was ever going to see anything as mind blowingly arousing as what just happened ever again.

Entranced, Dimitri swiped the remaining bit of cum off his cheek. Sylvain watched his hand, eyes wide, as his thumb hovered over Sylvain's mouth. He rubbed his thumb over his friend's lower lip, wet and bitten with arousal, smearing cum along. Bending down, Dimitri slowly ran his tongue over Sylvain's mouth, forcing his way inside into a sloppy, deep kiss.

Dimitri separated from him, his mind deep in his arousal, his erection straining painfully from its neglect. They took a moment to recollect themselves, the room silent except for their breathing and a faint sound of a car alarm going off outside. Sylvain's eyes were locked with Dimitri's, wide with a look of disbelief. His arms hug loosely at his sides, too tired to do much or anything. 

After what felt like an eternity, Sylvain couldn't keep quiet anymore - his specialty was ruining moments and he had to speak up.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," he blinked, his brain shorting out, and giggled a bit, "I didn't even know you had that in you."

Dimitri straddled his thighs, unfastening his fly, "Shut up."

"OK, Sir," Sylvain retorted with a smirk, noticing Dimitri's breath hitch at the title.

Dimitri grumbled, pulling out his erection, and Sylvain wasn't sure how it was possible, but his eyes opened even wider.

Dimitri was packed. Sylvain had seen a lot of dicks, but none as big and pretty as whatever Dimitri had been hiding in his pants all these years. The tip was red and shiny with precum, and he was thick, with a prominent vein running from the tip to base. Sylvain noticed how soft it looked, like velvet, and the cutest freckle close to the slit. 

"Oh fuck dude, that's huge!" Sylvain ran his fingers through his hair, totally blown away by what was happening right now. He laughed, thin and unhinged, "What the fuck!"

Dimitri ignored him, probably for the better. Still clothed, he slowly ran his hand up from base to tip, pulling the foreskin over the head. He gave a few languorous tugs before he bent down and nudged the head along the base of Sylvain's now soft penis. He looked even bigger next to Sylvain, rubbing himself up along the small nub, and he couldn't deny how arousing it was to see himself look so huge. Sylvain's reactions spurred him on, the shock and surprise arousing a ferocity inside of him he hadn't known he had prior.

"So cute…" Dimitri mumbled, frotting against Sylvain, both hands holding him down by the hips. 

Sylvain whined, vulnerable, "Don't call it cute…"

Dimitri growled low, a warning response, and Sylvain reached down between them, playing with the tip and rubbing his thumb across the frenum.

"You have the biggest cock I've ever seen." Dimitri gasped, his hips stuttering. 

"Oh, you like compliments, huh?" Sylvain took his free hand and pushed his hair out of his eyes, "it's so pretty, the prettiest dick I've ever seen." Dimitri released another growl and his hips slowed against Sylvain's soft length.

"Ok, not that kind of compliment…" he mumbled, tugging aimlessly on Dimitri’s hot length. It felt so warm, so hot in his hands. He wished he had a chance to get his mouth on it, but maybe next time. 

"You took my load so well, you like sucking my dick?" Dimitri threw his head back, whining, nodding slightly. His hips made rocking motions now, his heart and mind buried someplace deep inside of him, as if he was swimming underwater.

"I fit so good in your mouth, so small, you take it so well"

He smiled up at Dimitri whose eyes were half lidded, his stare empty. Sylvain could tell he was following his voice as his hips responded to every noise he made, every change in pitch and intonation. 

"Are you going to cum for me? You're gunna make such a mess of me, rubbing up against me like that."

With a rumbling growl Dimitri's hips stuttered and came to a halt, his thighs tensing around Sylvain’s legs and his shoulders hunched as his orgasm washed over him. He spilled over Sylvain, cum landing on his chest and pooling in his bellybutton. Dimitri sat perched, a shiver running up his spine as the last vestiges of his orgasm ran over him, before collapsing next to Sylvain on the bed.

The silence was heavy and palpable.

“So, I, uh-” Dimitri started, gesticulating with his hands to try to convey an emotion he wasn’t entirely sure he was feeling right now. He felt a warm hand on his bicep.

“It was really good, Dimitri. I’m sorry I wasn’t maybe what you expected.” Sylvain skirted around the tiny elephant in the room, always unsure how to approach people about this, especially someone who he has been madly, deeply in love with his entire life. 

Dimitri propped himself up on his arms - he realized they hadn’t cleaned up, both of their cocks laying soft and exposed, Sylvain with cum on his chest, their hair a sweaty mess, and Dimitri still hadn’t replaced his eyepatch. Suddenly, he felt very exposed.

“Sylvain, You’ve known me longer than anyone else, and you know I am sincere in everything I do. I meant what I said to you,” he pointed at his destroyed eye again, unsure what kind of point he was trying to make, but emboldened by Sylvain’s intense gaze as he listened, “nobody comes to the table perfect, so to speak. I love you, all of you, and if you’ll have me again, I would love to learn more about how your body works.”

Sylvain turned his head, looking away, and brushed more of his messy hair out of his eyes. He scoffed, insincere, “Look who’s the romantic idiot now…”

Dimitri pulled his hand out of his hair, turned it over and kissed his palm. Sylvain was unsure if he had ever been treated so tenderly by a lover before, and he felt his heart form another small crack, as if it was going to one day shatter and break from all the emotion it was unable to hold inside. Dimitri remained silent, though, curling up along his side and nuzzling his hand, as if it was an anchor to hold him in the current moment.

Sylvain let out a weary sigh with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Sure, sure, I’ll stay.”


End file.
